Rollercoaster
by Ray-RayZ
Summary: My life is full of up and downs because of you. One minute you are nice and kind, but the next thing I hear is that you were mean to my friend. I love you, but please stop making my life happy then miserable, please, Tadase-kun.classic love story one-shot


Rollercoaster

My life is full of up and downs because of you. One minute you are nice and kind, but the next thing I hear is that you were mean to my friend. I love you, but please stop making my life happy then miserable, please, Tadase-kun.

When we were young, you were my best friend. I always loved being with you. You helped me up when I fell and were always there when I needed someone. We went on camping trips together since we were in second grade. My sister locked us in my backyard and we devised a plan to use my jump rope to climb to my window and get in from there. You were so polite and imaginative when we were young, but now something is different. In sixth grade I was taller and stronger than you even though I was a girl. You seemed a bit different after that, but soon got over it. In seventh grade our best friend was graduating and went on to high school. Are class was now the rulers of the school. In January I got sick with pneumonia and couldn't go to school that whole year after. At first you visited me a lot, but then stopped coming. I was worried about you so I called you. You said you were preoccupied and that you would visit soon, but you never came. I got mad at you, but cooled down quick. When I finally got back to school I had to repeat seventh grade, while you were in eighth. You walked by me the hall alot and always seem happy, you said hello, but never stopped to I went to eat lunch with you, for the first time in a monthyou told me why you didn't visit me. You said you were dating Yaya a seventh grader from my class. I choked on my sandwich. Then you said what you had been feeling was loneliness not love and you break up with her by summer because she was really clingy and baby-ish. I got mad and left you alone with your girlfriend who had just walked up and kissed you. I went to sit with my friends Rima and Nagihiko. They tried to make the hurt so much better, but they were also dating so that made me even more mad. After a while you told me that you would still date her over the summer because she knew a secret about you. I ignored you, but it was hard because you lived so close to me. I hated myself for doing that, it was just as bad as what you did. We had our first dance in may and i was excited for it as everyone else was and i was one of the first there. You barely danced but when you did it was with her not me. I went out into the hall to cry but you came after me and asked me what was wrong. i smacked you because it was the first time you had ever asked that. It was harsh ane i felt bad for make up for it I worked twice as hard so I could graduate with you and so I didn't have to go through a whole school year with Yaya. I did it, but i soon realized that we wouldn't be in the same high school because my mother wanted me to go to an arts school. Of coures knowing me I didn't make the list. I forced to go to your school which was dangerous. At least I could hang ou with you, Rima, and Nagihiko. On our eighth grade graduation I gave you a present and you gave me a hug. My heart skipped a beat. My face turned red and I ran away. I wanted to cry by myself, but there you were right beside me saying all the right things and made me laugh. Til this day you still don't know why I cried. When we finally made it to high school things still weren't the same. We had different classes mostly so I didn't see you often. At lunch we would hang out and we would walk home together. When we were sophmores, and it was nearing May, a bully named Ikuto tried to attack me on my way to school, but you were there to protect me. You always had my back and defended me from every danger. Every time you saw that kid you would glare at him til he went away. It was junior year and you had become quite popular among the girls and were confessed to almost every day. Everyday you would say that you're already in love with someone. Every time I heard this my heart dropped. I felt like a fool falling for you. When you saw me sad you would always cheer me up, but never ask what's wrong. After we had graduated I was going to meet with the head of Santa Barbara university in California about a scolarship. You were going to drive me to the airport the next day and was helping me pack. You looked sad so I asked you why. You said you were thinking about the person you loved most. We were silent for a while when you suddenly said that you loved me. My heart skipped a few beats pondering what you had just said. You kept on going that you fell in love with me before I had gotten really sick and had felt linley after a while so started dating but that only made you feel worse so you never wanted to date again. Of course Yaya still loved you so she threatened to tell your secret. Once I got the courage I asked what your secret was. You told me that you loved me then pulled me into a kiss. My life went up, but when ever you go up on a rollercoaster you will go down. After a few years of dating you asked me to marry you. Life was great for the next five years, we were happily marriedm and had a bunch of friends. We were going to a party one night when we were pulled to an alley. A boy and a girl were there. The girl had a worried look in her eyes while the boy was angry. The girl shouted for the boy to stop. The boy pushed me over to the hard concrete side walk where I hit my head. The girl rushed over to me. You got mad and tried to punch the boy who blocked it. The boy told you that you wouldn't win this time. His voice was familar, the girl at the boy again, 'Ikuto stop this.' my eyes widened as well as yours. Ikuto then pulled out a gun and shot you in the head. I screamed. You were gone dead and the girl was furious and called 911. Ikuto ran. I ran to your side, but it was too late. You were gone. The paramedics came and took you and me to the hospital. You were gone and was in shock. The doctor who took care of me became my best friend and later my second husband. I visited your grave every week. You made my life miserable. Ikuto was put in an insane asylum and the girl whose name was Utau became my best friend. I never got over the pain of losing you and after eleven years when I was forty-nine I died of a tumor caused by depression. Now I am finally happy because now I'm with you forever in this place. You can't make me miserable anymore because I know we'll always be together no matter what. I love you, tadase-kun. I Amu Hinamori am finally off that rollercoaster. 


End file.
